total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DerpyandDawn/All Stars
Hello! I am Derpy and I have a couple things I want to see in all stars! (You could count this as a Dawnie Confidential but whatever) #1: A Good Cast The last 2 casts were okay... But yet again their were a whole bunch of fodders (Ex: Sierra, Ella, Dave, and Ezekiel) This time we should not only pick All Stars, BUT Characters that can enhance the season. My picks are right here (Note: Season 3 contestants are not yet All Stars so I will not include them) Samey, Sky, and Duncan - Love Triangle Okay if anyone did not know In Season 4 The love triangle is brought back to life (You will find out later) but since Sky is not in the season.... It will have to be continued and All Stars would be the best choice to finish it up completely. Sugar, Scott, and Courtney - Love Triangle Eh I do not care about this too much.. (MOstly because I HATE Scourtney..) But I need to be loyal and stick with Epic's deal as Sugar is not in Season 4 the plotline cannot be finished so blah blah blah All Stars would be a good time to finish it. Tyler and Noah - Friends turned Enemies I am not fond of Tyler.... Or Noah but this plotline looks interesting and it could give Tyler a plotline for once and I think it would be good. Cameron What Kinstalk said tbh Tyler and Lindsay - Dating Lindsay is going to be breaking up with tyler for what I have heard which could be a geat oppurtunity for Lindsay to be relevent to the story. That is it, I think these are people who are All Stars and NEED a conclusion to their stories so the people who need/should be in All Stars: Cameron, Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, Noah, Samey, Scott, Sky, Sugar, and Tyler, and since I heard their will be 20 contestants that will leave 12 spots remaining. And since the theme is heroes vs villains Heroes: Samey, Sky, Lindsay Cameron, and Duncan (If Samey succesfully helps him be nicer) Villains: Courtney, Tyler, Noah, Scott, Sugar, and Duncan (If Samey is unsuccessful in making him try to be nicer) Also I have some Team Logo's :D #2: Quality Challenges There are so much goddamned trivia challenges, And since we have to make 1 challenge out of 2 previous challenges... It will be kinda hard anyway here are my ideas 1. "Trivia Crunch" - Mix Of Season 1 Episode 1 and Season 1 Episode 8 - Okay so in this challenge it will be trivia about the show (Only TDRP1/2/3/4) and after they awnser a trivia question right they move on and have to make a captain crunch they have to show it to the judges (Possible cameos?!?!) And if they like it you move on to a even harder round and after 5 rounds they win. 2. "Ye Fashoin Conteest" - Mix of Season 2 Episode 2 and Season 2 Episode 8 - The contestants will have to perform a talent that somehow relates to Country and also has to sing some sort of song a long with it. 3. "Twinning IS Everything" - Mix of Season 3 Episode 9 (Samey-Bot Invasion) and Season 1 Episode 4 - Samey-Bot returns once again, But this time she has a plan the contestants are forced to kill each other and have to face a trial to find the killer (It is later revealed no one actually died, It's just a virtual reality) Category:Blog posts